


Taikatalvi

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Acidente, Cross Sans - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Yaoi, dream sans - Freeform, inverno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: Essa fanfic vem de um Oneshot que eu escrevi no wattpad!Eu resolvi trazer de volta mas em formato de fanfic ja que essa historia vem de uma inspiração pessoal em uma coisa importante pra mim! Espero que gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura!





	1. Prologue- Jäädytetty

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic vem de um Oneshot que eu escrevi no wattpad!Eu resolvi trazer de volta mas em formato de fanfic ja que essa historia vem de uma inspiração pessoal em uma coisa importante pra mim! Espero que gostem! Tenham uma boa leitura!

Era uma epoca fria e uma camada fofa de neve pintava a paisagem com um branco quase perfeito! Risadas podiam ser ouvidas no silencio do bosque junto ao som do vento dançando entre as arvores. Eram Dream e seu irmão Nightmare que corriam em direção ao fundo do bosque. Sempre no inverno, eles iam ate a parte mais densa onde descansava um pequeno lago. No inverno, o lago congelava e era perfeito pra patinar alem de se encontrar em uma area mais afastada do vilarejo dando aos dois um momento sozinhos pra se divertir em paz!   
Como principes naquele reino, ambos não tinham muitos momentos de paz, ja que todos os conheciam e sempre procuravam admira-los e presentea-los em sinal de gratidão! O reinado dos dois havia proporcionado uma era de paz e prosperidade para aquele pequeno reino.....   
Dream- anda logo Nighty! deixa de ser medroso!   
Night- a gente nunca veio tão cedo assim Dream..... não é melhor esperar mais alguns dias p-pra ter certeza de que o lago esta mesmo congelado?   
Dream- nah! deixa de ser bobo! vamos logo!   
Night- ..... ok....   
Mesmo um pouco desconfiado e assustado, Nightmare colocou seus patins e foi brincar com seu irmão! Dream era muito bom nisso, mas Nightmare era bem medroso então se segurava um pouco pra brincar. Enquanto olhava a paisagem, Nightmare percebeu uma coisa que não havia notado antes! Havia uma cruz do outro lado do lago..... parecia...um tumulo? Com cuidado, o de vestes roxas se aproximou do tumulo curioso. O nome no tumulo estava ilegivel! Talvez fosse muito antigo..... Com cuidado, Nightmare afastou a neve da parte mais baixa do tumulo vendo a data da morte de seja la quem for que esteja enterrado ali! Faziam exatamente 100 anos desde aquela data.....   
Um vento gelado passou pelo garoto o arrepiando. Ele ouviu algo junto ao vento, como uma voz! Mas antes que pudesse pensar nisso, ouviu seu irmão gritar. Assustado, Nightmare se virou vendo Dream preso sob um galho de arvore. Teria o vento derrubado esse galho?   
Night- DREAM!!!   
Dream- N-Night! eu to preso!!   
Night- eu ja to indo!   
Nightmare começou a patinar na direção de seu irmão mas antes que pudesse chegar ao mesmo, o gelo sob seus pes se quebrou e a agua gelada do lago o engoliu rapidamente paralisando seu corpo! Antes que sua visão escurecesse ele pode ouvir a voz de seu irmão o chamando....  
Dream- NIGHTMARE!!!


	2. kylmä ja kalpea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vamos nos~

Dream chorava em desespero tentando sair de baixo dos galhos que o prendiam contra o gelo! Seu irmão ainda não havia saido do gelo. Em um momento, alguem apareceu vestido em branco e preto levantando o galho que havia caido sobre ele.  
???- Saia do gelo! vá para a terra e espere la!  
Dream- mas-  
???- AGORA!!  
Dream- !!!  
Dream correu assustado pra fora do gelo observando o que a pessoa fazia la! Ele retirou o casaco e a blusa e logo tirou seus sapatos entrando de cabeça nas aguas quase congeladas daquele lago. O coração de Dream batia rápido quase descontrolado em desespero de ter sido o culpado pela morte de seu irmão e de perde-lo pra sempre! Logo o garoto saiu trazendo Nightmare em seus braços. Dream colocou o pe no lago congelado mas foi repreendido por um grito  
???- FICA AI!!  
Novamente o menor recuou. O garoto pegou suas roupas e sapatos e veio ao encontro de Dream.  
???- ele precisa ser aquecido! Mas com calma! se coloca-lo em agua quente agora vai mata-lo mais rápido! Precisa aquece-lo com cobertores e coloca-lo em frente ao fogo!  
Dream- s-sim senhor!  
O estranho colocou seu casaco em volta do pequeno e gelado Nightmare que parecia apenas estar dormindo.  
Dream- v-vamos! te mostro onde moramos!  
Os dois seguiram ate o castelo levando o pequeno Nightmare inconsciente nos braços do estranho! Seu olhar serio demonstrava preocupação e irritação como se soubesse que aquilo aconteceria! Ao chegarem, imediatamente Dream pediu aos criados que acendessem a lareira. O estranho colocou Nightmare perto do fogo e logo trouxeram cobertores pro mesmo! Dream implorava para que seu irmão ficasse bem!  
Finalmente um momento de paz! Nightmare dormia tranquilamente nos braços do garoto e Dream se aquecia ao lado dos dois.  
Dream- hm....eu vou preparar um chocolate quente pra gente!  
O pequeno se levantou deixando os dois sozinhos...... O garoto de vestes em preto e branco acariciou o rosto de Nightmare com cuidado....... suas mãos geladas fizeram o pequeno se arrepiar enquanto dormia.  
???- é um prazer conhece-lo Nightmare~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nightmare


	3. jään sydän

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não me responsabilizo pelos traumas infligidos aos leitores! Nenhum Nightmare foi ferido nas gravações.

O garoto de branco estava praticamente sozinho! Com Dream longe e Nightmare inconsciente, a unica coisa que ouvia era o som do fogo fazendo a lenha estralar. Seus olhos se encontraram com o fogo por breves momentos antes de desviarem a atenção totalmente ao pequeno dormindo em seus braços. Ele dormia tão tranquilamente que nem parecia ter voltado dos mortos.....  
???- voce emite um calor tão atraente~ demonstre que valeu a pena eu salvar sua vidinha sem sentido~  
As mãos do garoto deslizaram pela coluna de Nightmare o fazendo se arrepiar e se contorcer. Era como se estivesse sendo tocado por gelo. O pequeno apertou a blusa do maior sentindo seu corpo tremer ee arrepiar com o contato das mãos geladas do mesmo.   
???- sshh~ fica quietinho~ seu irmão ja esta voltando! hora de acordar.   
O maior tirou as mãos de dentro da roupa de Nightmare e Dream chegou logo em seguida.   
Night- o-o que aconteceu?   
Dream- NIGHT!!   
???- graças a deus voce acordou! Se sente bem?   
Night- h-hm.....   
Nightmare olhava pro rosto do maior aterrorizado como se visse um fantasma.  
Dream- Night?   
???- Ele deve estar em choque por quase se afogar.....  
Dream- oh ceus! Nightmare? esta tudo bem bro! vai ficar tudo bem!   
Dream abraçou seu irmão o confortando mas os olhos do mesmo se mantinham no garoto.... o maior sorriu pro pequeno principe purpura que fechou os olhos sem poder dizer nada se escondendo nos braços do irmão apavorado.   
Dream- sshh! vai ficar tudo bem Nighty! estamos aqui por voce......   
Com um pouco de dificuldade, Dream conseguiu fazer o irmão dormir e o deixou no quarto sob os cobertores.   
Dream- espero que ele fique bem! obrigado por salvar meu irmão! Eu nem sei seu nome.....  
???- Oh! certo! Meu nome é Cross! sou um viajante! Eu estava passando por aqui mas perdi a noção do tempo e acabei sendo pego pelo inverno!   
Dream- oh! ja tem um lugar pra ficar?   
Cross- eu estou acampando na floresta! Não se preocupe!   
Dream- Acampando? nesse inverno? não pode ficar sozinho la! Por favor fique aqui no castelo! temos quartos de hospedes!   
Cross- tem certeza? não quero incomodar!   
Dream- tenho! por favor! é o mínimo que posso fazer por ter salvado nossas vidas! Não sei o que teria sido de mim se não tivesse me salvado e meu irmão provavelmente estaria morto!   
Cross- não foi nada! Não se preocupe.   
Dream- fique conosco pelo menos durante o inverno!   
Cross- ok ok.....voce não parece do tipo que desiste fácil.....mas so vou ficar durante o inverno!   
Dream- yay!   
Enquanto o menor falava entusiasmado sobre o quarto que ficaria, um sorriso perverso surgiu em seu rosto. Mal sabia Dream que estava trazendo seu assassino pra dentro de sua casa......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Dream


	4. valkoinen kuin lumi

Nightmare estava em um lugar coberto de branco...... Era frio e vazio.....   
Dream- NIGHTMARE!!!   
Ao ouvir seu irmão chama-lo, Nightmare se virou mas começou a afundar no chão. Seu corpo paralisou enquanto era engolido por escuridão....   
Night- DREAM!!!   
O pequeno acordou gritando e chorando desesperado. Seu irmão veio correndo preocupado e o abraçou pra tentar acalma-lo.   
Dream- sshhh! esta tudo bem! eu estou aqui!   
Nightmare soluçava abraçando seu irmão com força confuso e assustado. Ao ver o hibrido entrar pela porta, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou em terror.   
Night- h-HMM!   
O menor tentou se esconder nos braços de Dream que olhou para a direção da porta vendo cross.   
Dream- oh! não se preocupe! Esse é Cross! ele salvou nossas vidas e vai ficar aqui durante o inverno!   
Dream olhou de volta para seu irmão sorrindo . Nightmare ia falar alguma coisa mas o hibrido levantou a mão mostrando sua alma na mesma. Nightmare paralisou! Como ele havia conseguido pegar sua alma?! Sua voz travou e não saiu de sua boca. Queria pedir ajuda a seu irmão mas não conseguia nem se mover.   
Dream- Night?   
Cross- ceus! ele deve estar apavorado! acabou de acordar depois de um trauma e tanto! é melhor ele tomar um pouco de agua e descansar pra clarear a cabeça não é?   
Dream- tem razão! eu vou pegar um copo de agua pra voce Nighty!   
Dream saiu do quarto correndo deixando os dois sozinhos. Cross puxou o menor pela cintura se sentando na cama e o fazendo se sentar em seu colo.   
Cross- que cara é essa~? salvei sua vidinha inútil~ deveria me agradecer~  
Night- v-vai embora!   
Cross apertou a alma de Nightmare em sua mão e aproximou seu rosto do mesmo o dando um beijo forçando o mesmo a abafar os próprios gritos de dor.   
Cross- voce me deve sua vida! Se contar alguma coisa ao seu irmão eu tiro a dele!   
O hibrido se levanto jogando Nightmare de volta na cama. O menor se escondeu sob seus cobertores em silencio. Dream entrou no quarto alguns minutos depos trazendo uma bandeja com uma jarra de agua e um copo.   
Dream- Night?  
Cross- ele ficou com vergonha por estar sozinho comigo e se escondeu ai haha   
Dream- oh! haha! não se preocupe Nighty! Esta tudo bem! eu vou deixar sua agua aqui! Vamos senhor Cross! agora vamos deixar meu irmão descansar!   
Cross- como quiser!   
O hibrido sorriu e, junto a Dream, saiu do quarto deixando Nightmare sozinho novamente. O menor abraçou seu travesseiro chorando em silencio.....estava assustado e não queria que seu irmão morresse por sua culpa..... talvez fosse melhor so ficar calado......


	5. kuuma ja houkutteleva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um cap mwehehe

O pequeno principe de positividade cantarolava tranquilamente na cozinha enquanto fazia alguns biscoitos pra tentar alegrar seu irmão. Estava tão distraído que so percebeu a presença do hibrido quando suas mãos geladas envolveram sua cintura o fazendo dar um pequeno pulo assustado  
Cross- ppfff te assustei?  
Dream- c-cross? quase me matou do coração!  
Cross- hahaha! desculpa!  
Dream se virou pro hibrido com um olhar curioso. Os olhos do maior eram intensos e hipnotizavam o pequeno.  
Dream- h-hm......  
com um pequeno blush em seu rosto, Dream desviou o olhar tentando ignorar o fato de estarem extremamente próximos.  
Dream- p-posso ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?  
Cross- so queria ficar perto de voce um pouco~  
Dream- p-perto de mim?  
Cross- voce é quente e atraente~ me sinto uma mariposa caindo na sua armadilha brilhante~  
Dream- o-oh! h-hahaha! n-não seja bobo s-senhor cross!  
Cross- estou sendo sincero Dreamy~  
Cross aproveitou que o menor olhava pro lado e plantou um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço seguido de uma rápida lambida.  
Dream- a-ah! s-senhor cross!  
O hibrido aproveitou o momento de fraqueza do pequeno e deu uma mordida no local ouvindo um gemido involuntario por parte do pequeno principe.  
Dream- s-senhor cross! a-aqui não é um bom lugar pra isso!  
Cross- se quiser te levo pro quarto~  
Dream- p-por favor não! n-nem nos conhecemos a-ainda! e e-eu preciso terminar os biscoitos pro meu irmão!  
Cross- ppfff ok ok! quer uma ajuda?  
Dream- s-seria ótimo!  
Logo Cross e Dream voltaram sua atenção para os biscoitos os preparando juntos. Por outro lado, Nightmare estava em seu quarto encolhido em sua cama sob os cobertores sem nem fazer ideia do que quase acabou acontecendo entre seu irmão e Cross. Seus pensamentos se baseavam apenas em medo e tristeza por não poder fazer nada para impedir o hibrido.   
Olhando pela Janela, o pequeno viu a neve cair lentamente e se lembrou de quando achou o tumulo perto do lago! Por que nunca tinha visto aquilo ali antes? talvez a neve teria tampado ja que costumavam visitar o lago perto do fim do inverno quando o mesmo ja estava quase totalmente congelado! Mas qual a historia por tras daquele tumulo?   
Em suas memorias de quando afundou nas aguas congelantes daquele pequeno lago, bem no fundo delas, podia se lembrar de ter visto algo no fundo do lago..... Ele não sabia dizer o que era exatamente mas tinha certeza que aquilo não devia estar ali! Quando viu Cross vindo ao seu ''resgate'' enquanto afundava nas aguas geladas que deveriam te-lo matado, imediatamente soube......  
O hibrido não é desse mundo........


	6. Puhelun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamo que vamo que meus dedos estão queimando

Depois de passar o dia basicamente dormindo no quarto evitando a presença do hibrido, Nightmare decidiu sair um pouco! Ja que estava a noite, tanto seu irmão quanto o Cross estariam dormindo. Não era normal, mas Nightmare usou seu poder dessa vez! Apesar de não ter o controle que queria, conseguiu uma pequena chama pra iluminar o caminho mantendo a pequena bolinha de fogo acima de sua cabeça. Ele e seu irmão tinham poderes bem parecidos por serem gêmeos! Dream podia emitir calor como se fosse o sol e podia queimar qualquer coisa que tocasse so por querer. Ele controlava esses poderes como ninguem! Nasceu com o dom pra isso! Ja Nightmare podia controlar o fogo! Como se fosse uma extensão dos poderes de seu irmão! Ou pelo menos pensava isso.....  
Ele nunca conseguiu usar o potencial completo de seus próprios poderes....como se algo estivesse o segurando......  
Andando calmamente, O menor chegou a livraria do castelo! Era o lugar onde costumava passar a maior parte do tempo apenas se deliciando em historias que seus pais não pouparam esforços pra lhe trazer antes de morrerem! O gosto do pequeno principe por livros vinha desde seus 3 anos quando começou a aprender a ler! Aos 4, ja lia livremente historias para seu irmão dormir e aos 5 ja participava de eventos para a caridade lendo livros para as outras crianças! Pelo menos em requisitos de sabedoria e inteligencia, Nightmare tinha um talento invejável!   
Com muito cuidado, Nightmare acendeu as lanternas e a lareira. Não queria danificar nada em sua preciosa livraria! Eram mais de 1000 livros a seu dispor! Ele amava cada um deles de uma forma única e especial! Pode se dizer que ja leu pelo menos metade deles! Todo mes no entando, a livraria da cidade chegava com um novo livro com uma historia totalmente nova para que o pequeno se deliciasse em suas paginas viajando pelo mundo através das palavras que contavam as mais inesperadas aventuras.   
Enquanto lia calmamente sentado perto da lareira, Nightmare ouviu passos dentro da biblioteca. Aflito, o menor olhou por cima do livro tentando enxergar algo na quase infinita escuridão a sua frente. Não podia ver nem ouvir nada! Os passo haviam parado. Mas antes que voltasse a viajar em seu livro, Ouviu uma voz o chamando.....   
Uma voz intensa que o chamava pra dentro da escuridão........  
Mesmo com medo, o pequeno principe levantou e pegou uma dar lanternas com suas pequenas mãos tremulas e a segurou acima de sua cabeça tentando iluminar mais da escuridão.   
Night- q-quem ta ai?   
Nightmare não ouviu neenhuma resposta, mas pode ver um circulo azul pequeno brilhando no fundo da escuridão....o circulo piscava....como se fosse um olho....  
O menor pensou em sair dali e voltar pro seu quarto, mas no fundo de seu coração sentia que devia ir atras daquela voz. Sentia que devia segui-la .....   
Incerto, o pequeno engoliu em seco e deu alguns passos a frente iluminando um pouco mais daquela escuridão mostrando apenas estantes com incontáveis livros. Nightmare respirou fundo e tomou coragem para andar mais a frente. Quando ja estava em meio a escuridão, levantou sua voz mais uma vez.   
Night- t-tem alguem ai?   
Um arrepio circulou seu corpo ao ouvir aquela intensa voz, agora, cochichar em seu ouvido.   
???- sshhh. Não queremos atrair atenções indesejadas, queremos sua majestade?   
o corpo do pequeno travou. Medo esmagava seus pensamentos o impedindo de tomar qualquer medida sobre a situação....  
A lanterna então apagou! Agora Nightmare não podia ver nada alem de escuridão......


	7. negatiivisia signaaleja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partiu continuar essa trama minha gente!

Era bem cedo de manhã, Dream havia acabado de acordar e planejava checar a situação de seu irmão para ter certeza de que o mesmo estava se sentindo melhor depois do susto. Com cuidado e em silencio, O pequeno guardião entrou no quarto do irmão não pretendendo acorda-lo, Mas quando chegou em sua cama, não havia nada alem de almofadas e cobertores desarrumados.   
Nightmare nunca deixava sua cama desarrumada assim depois de acordar! O pequeno principe era bem organizado e aquilo era muito estranho. Imediatamente, Dream começou a procurar seu irmão pelo palacio preocupado e com medo do mesmo ainda estar em choque pelo que aconteceu no outro dia. Procurou no banheiro, na sala de jantar, na sala do trono, no salão principal, na cozinha e ate mesmo no jardim do castelo. Cross veio andando por tras do guardião curioso com o que o mesmo tanto procurava.   
Cross- Dream?  
Dream- Bom dia Cross!   
Cross- Bom dia! voce parece preocupado.  
Dream- Night sumiu e eu não o encontro em lugar nenhum......  
Cross- sumiu?:  
Dream- é! eu fui ao quarto dee de manhã checar se ele estava melhor e ele não estava la! Eu vim procura-lo mas não o encontro em lugar nenhum!   
Essa era a chance perfeita para Cross conhecer os esconderijos de sua vitima para ter total controle sobre ele.   
Cross- ja procurou em algum lugar que ele goste? Um lugar que ele use pra se acalmar ou se esconder? Geralmente quando voce tem um trauma assim e esta com medo, voce procura um lugar pra se esconder onde se sinta seguro.  
Dream- tem o quarto dele, debaixo da arvore no jardim, ah! tem a biblioteca! Eu ainda nem procurei la! Obrigado pela ajuda Cross!   
Dream imediatamente correu pra biblioteca sendo seguido pelo hibrido. Quando entrou, viu seu irmão dormindo no sofá perto da lareira com um livro aberto no colo como se tivesse caído no sono enquanto lia. O guardião suspirou aliviado e se aproximou de seu irmão.  
Dream- Night?   
Dream, com cuidado, acordou o pequeno principe que ao abrir os olhos, olhou em volta como se procurasse algo. Ele parecia confuso e desorientado.   
Dream- Night voce dormiu na biblioteca.  
Night- eu.....dormi?   
Dream- yep! Vem eu vou te levar pro quarto! Lá é mais confortável.   
Nightmare se levantou ainda confuso e Dream o levou pro quarto perguntando se ele se sentia bem ou se queria alguma coisa. Cross olhou em volta na biblioteca com uma expressão seria e desconfiada. Sentia uma energia estranha naquele lugar.......Se sentia observado pelos infinitos livros do lugar! Ele percebeu que Nightmare estava totalmente desnorteado e confuso como se não se lembrasse de ter vindo ate a biblioteca ou ate dormido nela. Alguma coisa estava errada.......e o hibrido estava disposto a descobrir o que era. Custe o que custar........


	8. Valkoinen lumiukko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpa pela demora! To de volta!

Era uma época fria e uma camada fofa de neve pintava a paisagem com um branco quase perfeito! Risadas podiam ser ouvidas no silencio do bosque junto ao som do vento dançando entre as arvores. Eram Cross e seu irmão Chara que corriam em direção ao fundo do bosque para patinar no pequeno lago que ali se encontrava. Familiar não?   
Essa historia era antiga e desconhecida. Com 100 anos de idade, já havia sido esquecida e abandonada pra apodrecer. Devorada pelo boneco de neve branco. A historia de dois órfãos do vilarejo que desapareceram e apenas um foi encontrado, morto, congelado sobre o gelo de um pequeno lago, preso entre os galhos de uma arvore seca que havia caído sobre o pequeno. Seu irmão? O pobrezinho jamais foi encontrado. A quem diga que ele se perdeu procurando ajuda e também morreu congelado no bosque e seu o corpo foi devorado pelos lobos que caçavam na área. Por pena, os moradores do vilarejo fizeram um tumulo para que os espíritos dos pequenos descansassem.   
O tempo passou rápido para aquele pequeno vilarejo, e depois de uma guerra intensa e cruel, a historia dos dois pequenos foi esquecida apenas para se repetir de novo 100 anos depois.....  
Lendas diziam que os espíritos levados pelo inverno, voltam a procura de calor e vingança. Mas são só lendas..... Historias passadas de geração em geração. Algumas faladas, outras escritas, mas todas iguais. Mentiras absurdas para distrair crianças das decepções que a vida pode trazer. Mentiras que alimentam as esperanças de adultos frustrados e a ansiedade de idosos que anseiam a morte com medo de perderem a sanidade antes dela chegar.   
Mas e se essas mentiras......essas historias, fossem realmente verdades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo foi mais pra explicar algumas coisas e chamar atenção pro passado. Logo Logo voces vão entender


End file.
